


a ghost's possession

by Phanseyelash123



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Ghostbur, Lmanburg, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanseyelash123/pseuds/Phanseyelash123
Summary: wilbur accidentally finds out he can possess people by accidentally possessing Tommy. turns out, he still isnt wanted in l'manburg.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	a ghost's possession

It was an accident.

Seriously, Ghostbur had meant nothing by it. It was a misstep.

But it was incredibly interesting.

“Oh, hey, Ghostbur.” Tommy had greeted dismissively while head in a chest. Wilbur had gone out his way to travel through a snow storm just to keep Techno and his younger brother, Tommy, company. Tommy’s eyes looked hollow, only recently escaping exile, and he had large bags under his eyes. Ghostbur settled Friend by the door, tied up to a fence, and floated in.

“Hello!” He croaked cheerily. He coughed into the back of his hand and hovered beside Tommy. The kid’s brow twitched with slight annoyance. “Can I help you, Wil?” He had asked and turned to him. He was wearing his everyday shirt, the one with red sleeves and hem, and he had Your Tubbo wrapped around his neck on a chain. Ghostbur blushed at the sight- his gift being appreciated- and he peaked into the chest.  
“Oh! Just came to see you both. Where is Techno, anyways?” He said, coughing into his hand again as if it would get rid of the non-stop ache in his throat. He always sounded on the verge of crying and he had theories it was because Phil had stabbed him in the lung when he died, so his throat was sore from choking blood. That was somewhat confirmed by the fact Ghostbur had a nonstop stream of blood dribbling down his chin from his mouth and evaporated as soon as it fell from his skin. And not only that, the scar on his chest and back.

Tommy grimaced, “tch, with Phil.” He whispered hatefully and bit into a golden apple like it was stress food and not rare to come by. Ghostbur didn’t understand why he sounded so hateful, but he only sweated a little with uncomfortableness. He liked Phil. Of course he did- he was their dad.

“Well, what are you doing? Maybe we can go and fish? Or build something? No one at L’manburg wants to do anything. They all look angry all the time.” Ghostbur continued nonsensically, gesturing randomly, and then he pulled out some white dye. He smiled at Tommy, “here, have some blue, looks like you need some.”

Tommy took it without looking and almost immediately the blue seeped into the dye and Tommy threw it back to Ghostbur, “huh, maybe you should do ‘red’ instead; for anger.” He sniped and then pulled on his blue cloak Techno was lending to him. He pulled up the hood and adjusted his boots.

“W-where are you going?” Ghostbur asked, voice shaken. He couldn’t go back outside or he would melt. He had melted before and it took him almost two days to return back. It was snowing heavily, and he could hear the rumble of thunder. Thinking of that, he was reminded he should grab Friend. Just because they were an animal didn’t mean they should remain outside. 

“Out. I need to talk to Techno.”

“But I came all the way,” he floated in front of him for a lame attempt to halt him. Tommy stopped, but only to look at him fiercely. “I can’t leave, I don’t want to melt.” Ghostbur didn’t care he was whining, he was so cold and his shoulders were still regenerating back to normal, little specks of dust, the colour of mustard like his jumper, sinking back into his form.

“I didn’t ask you to be here,” he said, stepping forward, “now, I don’t wanna argue with you Ghostbur, but I won’t be gone for long.”

“Please,” Ghostbur begged, “I don’t wanna be alone.” 

Usually, that would play with Tommy’s heartstrings. Normally, he would apologise and sit down and wait. But this time, he stormed forward like Ghostur’s begs were only more wood to the burning fire in his heart.  
Ghostbur hovered in front of the door and winced as Tommy didn’t stop, rushing through his body. Wait. Wait. Wait. Ghostbur hadn’t had this before, no, no, Tommy had walked through him and for a moment that blizzard within turned into a forest fire of heat. Everything went black.

When he woke up was when the interesting things happened. 

Ghostbur breathed. 

But his breath didn’t rattle and his throat didn’t ache and the hot feeling of fresh blood wasn’t on his lips.

He opened his eyes and groaned, standing up and looking down at his hands. His hands were no longer the dull grey. They were alive and healthy. Ghostbur took a moment and began to scream.  
“What the hell?! Tommy! Tommy!” He yelled in fear, twisting around in a desperate way to catch vision of the boy. He was nowhere in sight. Ghostbur’s fingers glided to his throat, everything was different- and he opened his mouth, “hello?” 

Another scream. That voice was not his. That was Tommy’s.

“Wait…” He whispered and touched his face, “oh my God- did I- did I just…?!” He opened the satchel around his waist and hefted up a golden apple, and he knew at that moment that he was in fact, Tommy.  
“I need Techno…” he murmured and turned to the door, opening the door, but halted so suddenly it was enough to give him whiplash. Rain and snow was chucking it down, and Ghostbur’s eyes went to Friend, who stood, head hanging low, in the cold.

At the sight, and a hot breath dissipating in the air, he ran into the snow, it crunching beneath his shoes to untie Friend. The sheep looked up and in distress tried to pull away, though as always, Friend was dead silent. They shook their head more and the lead began to tug from around their neck.

“Friend! Friend!” He tried to soothe, crouching down to his knees. “Oh, I look like Tommy, don’t I?” He whispered, but he delved into the satchel and held out a golden apple. “Oh, I’m sorry, Friend. I didn’t mean to leave you out here…”

A beat. Ghostbur exhaled again. 

His eyes shot open, and just as Friend took the apple in their mouth, Ghostbur fell back, and palms hitting the cold snow beneath that took him hungrily, consuming the blue cape. “I can…” He held his hand out and watched as a snowflake sat on his skin and melted soon after. Ghostbur stood, not caring for how many chills went up his spine, and he removed the coat and grinned. “Oh! Oh, I can!” He said, running into the middle of the field (though not fleeing the sight of the house) and turned in circles, letting the snow touch all his skin. “I can! I can! Friend, I can!” he yelled, eyes full of wonder and happiness.

He didn’t want to stop being alive. He hated Wilbur for killing him.

He ran to the sheep and they seemed pretty happy, little particles hovering over them from eating the special apple, and he took the lead, put on the coat and took off with a stupid grin on his face. 

Techno was walking up to his home with Phil when he stopped suddenly. “Phil.” He said, squinting. He hated being a pig, his eyesight was awful. “The door’s open.” He murmured, already lifting up the crossbow and loading it with fireworks. Phil grimaced and clenched his fist. 

“Want me to look ahead?” He flexed his wings along with the offer. Techno nodded as he began to creep down the hill. As he drew near, Phil frowned and returned, flapping his dark wings above them, “no one’s inside, unless they’re underground.”

Techno took a moment and looked inside the door, “where is Tommy?”

Phil went silent, and his eyes wide. 

“Where’s Tommy?!”

Ghostbur rummaged through Tommy’s enderchest, bobbing his head to music that didn’t exist, and he was surprised the find all but three disks in there. There were also diamonds and other valuables, but what caught his attention was a book. He took a quick look, gasping at the sight of HOW TO SEX 3, though he settled it down afterwards. He peaked up when the door to his sewer opened, and he smiled and readied his voice to speak, when-  
“Wil, we need to talk.”

It was Fundy.

His son.

“Oh, oh no.” Ghostbur had about a minute to hide before he got seen. He couldn’t talk to Fundy right now. Or ever. This was all Wilbur’s fault. Why did he have to deal with the heartache and pain his other half left behind? This was unfair. He looked around desperately and hid behind a barrel, which was very hard since Tommy was still a giant six-two with gangly limbs.

“Wilbur?” Fundy asked, opening the door and peaking in. The fox listened in, ears twitching for any sign of life. Ghostbur held a hand over his mouth to stop any breath from leaving. Aggravated, Fundy grumbled underneath his breath and left, leaving the door banging open behind him.

Ghostbur was walking down the Prime Path. Walking. Properly. He hadn’t even realised that while dead he felt number to sensations. He could barely feel he came to realise. Still, he trotted down the path and he couldn’t stop smiling, swirling in a big circle.  
Stepping forward, he was interrupted by a figure who stood stock-still. Ghostbur blinked and looked down. Quackity stood there, looking unbareably displeased, arms crossed over his bloodied apron. He had a scar over his lips and a tooth missing, and he realised he should talk to him more. They hadn’t really in a while.

“Hey, Quackity!” He said and smiled warmly. The greeting wasn’t returned and a glowing, almost mystical, axe was placed under his chin. Ghostbur blinked and ignored how his voice wavered, “Quackity?”

“You’re not supposed to be here, Tommy.” He said, glowering. It was clearly a threat, yet Ghostbur blinked dumbly and then smiled unsurely. “Uh, Quackity. I’m not Tommy. I think I possessed him.” He stared at his hands and then back to Quackity, who’s brooding hadn’t stopped. “I’m Ghostbur!” He smiled again, “here, have some blue.” He pulled out some dye and offered it, but he refused, squinting at him.

“Do you think I’m stupid?” He growled, the axe coming down but his eyes still a dangerous fire, daring him to even agree. “Tommy, you’re exiled.” Ghostbur, panicking, looked back to where Friend was grazing, not wanting to get hurt in front of the Sheep, and he looked to Quackity. “Look, look, I’ll prove it’s me.” He emptied all his pockets and dropped the furry cape. All that was on the pile was golden apples and blue, and he put his hands up, “I don’t wanna fight, Quackity. I kinda forgot I was Tommy.”

Still a little sceptic, he looked Tommy’s body up and down, “are you really Ghostbur?” He said, the squint growing more intense, and his hand clenched around the handle of the glowing weapon. “Because, if this is a trick, I will fucking kill you.”

“Been there, done that.” Ghostbur said with a light laugh and patted Quackity’s sholder. He batted it away. Guess he wasn’t very fond of Tommy. “Being dead is weird. It’s all black. But it’s kinda nice, y’know?”  
Quackity had died twice so far. A glossy look overcame him. Of course, his death hadn’t been permanent. Ghostbur looked around, to the warm sun and the fluffy blue clouds, tot eh towers and homes around him, and then to Quackity. 

“So, this is Wilbur?” He finally landed on, shoulders slumping a little.  
“Yep! Well, Ghostbur.”

He ducked his head for a moment and Ghostbur began to pick up the blue clothes from the floor so it wouldn’t get dirty (didn’t want to upset Techno) before something cold and sharp touched his back. Ghostbur inhaled sharply, eyes going wide, and his hands froze as well as his body.

“So, Ghostbur, you can possess people, huh?” Low. His voice was dangerous, daring and cold. Ghostbur peaked behind him a little to see the glistening axe between his shoulder blades and he put his hands up in surrender. “Hah… Um, Quackity, this body only has one life left.” He reminded, trying to not stutter.

“I know, Ghostbur. And I’m sorry to do this, but it’s for the best for the country,” he sounded only a pinch remorseful. “W-well, what do you want?” Even with the alive and healthy body, he began to cough into his arm, eyes a little watery.

“I want you to go to Techno’s house, and I want you to possess Techno, and bring him here.” 

Ghostbur’s blood ran cold, “I don’t- I don’t wanna hurt-“ he began to cough more now, hunching over a little, “I don’t wanna get Techno killed. We’re friends!” 

“Either Tommy, your brother, who only has one life left, or Techno, a traitor. Your father abandoned you for that guy. Come on, Ghostbur.”

Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry. Ghostbur had to keep strong, for Tommy. He stood up straight and wiped the sweat from his brow and spit from his lower lip from coughing, and turned to Quackity. “N-no.”  
“What?” The axe was still raised high and to his chest. The sun felt too hot against his skin, the gentle breeze whipped his face, his eyes felt watery. “No, I won’t- won’t let you hurt either of them. I’m tired of being used for war. I’m tired of being seen as naïve. Please, Quackity… leave me alone. I’m here to appreciate warmth on my skin again, I’m here to have Friend eat some grass, I won’t ever hurt you, or anyone.”

“I know,” he said, holding the axe tighter, “but look what that fuckin’ pig did to me.” He used his spare hand to tug at his lip, which was warped, the skin haven scarred over. He was missing a tooth, and the roof of his mouth was also scarred over. “He fuckin’ killed me, Ghostbur. I can’t have the fucker runnin’ around. He needs to pay. How can’t you understand that? Más tonto y no naces. God, you’re stupid.”

“I’m not your weapon, Quackity! Look. I’m gonna leave.” He said, grabbing the blue and apples and walking to Friend who looked up at him expectantly, watching the ghost take the lead in a tight hold. “I am not yours to use.”  
Ghostbur turned to Quackity, but his stern look fell when a fist clamped around Tommy’s iconic shirt, balling it into a fist and bringing him to eyelevel. “I’m soooo glad you feel that way, Wilbur!” “Ghostbur.” “But guess what? Not everything’s about you! There’s a war, and he’s a war criminal! He has hurt so many people, we need to bring him in!” “Quackity-“ “He killed me, he ruined my face, he has betrayed me and hurt me and he’s such an asshole, Wilbur, can’t you see?” “Ghostbur.”

Quackity panted, shoulders rising and falling. There was silence for a long moment, until Ghostbur began to cough into his arm again, eyes very water as he bent over. “Ghostbur?” Quackity asked. Ghostbur clamped his eyes shut and fell to the floor, wheezing and coughing and clutching his chest. Within a flash, the coughs stopped with no warning and he sat up, readjusting his gaze, and he looked up at Quackity. 

“What the fuck?” He asked, looking around, “wait, did you fuckin’ kidnap me? What the fuck, Big Q?!” Tommy demanded, standing, wobbly, and he looked around, “I’m in- how did I!?” Tommy felt for a weapon, but not finding one, he took a bite of a golden apple and stepped back from Quackity. He had found the dangerous blade in Quackity’s hold. “Wait-“

Quackity clocked what was happening and took a step back, “Tommy- you’re… Just, just go back.” He said, disarming himself to look less like an attacker. For a moment, wind was the only thing heard, until coughs slowly became louder and louder until the Ghost materialised out of thin air, coughing into his palms. “Wil? Oh, fuck, you okay?” Tommy said, putting a hand out to offer comfort for the ill-sounding ghost.

“Just get outa here, Tommy.” He said between coughs, that luckily calmed down soon after. Ghostbur looked down to his palms and gaped at the blue liquid. “Come on, Friend.” He whispered, grabbing the leash, looking at Quackity with wide eyes, then floating away, with the sheep trotting behind.

“What did you do, Big Q?” Tommy snarled, following behind the lonely Ghost and his only companion.


End file.
